Unfinished Business
by DegrassiLover67
Summary: When he left her, her whole world shattered. She thought she'd never be able to move on. But it didn't break her. It took her months, but she moved on. And now, she's finally happy again. What happens when he comes back, and tries to pick up the pieces of their relationship. But are there any pieces left to pick up?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Cam's POV**

"Have a great day!", my mom yelled and waved from the car as she dropped me off. I waved back, then turned to face the school. I took a deep breath and smiled. I missed this place. Sure, I hadn't gone to it for very long, but for some reason it felt like home. I was happy to be back. After my suicide attempt, I went through months of therapy and consoling. It took me some time, but I'm back in a good place. Last year I wasn't myself. Looking back, I don't even recognize me. I was depressed. I missed my family and hated hockey. But over the Summer, I just played hockey for fun and realized why I liked it so much. It's back to being my passion. So now I'm on the Icehounds once again. Yep, that means back to Degrassi, and this time my family's here with me, so that means I won't get homesick.

"Ring, ring!", the bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my schedule, and saw that my first class was French. With butterflies in my stomach, I took one last look at the front of the campus, then walked up the steps. I had to do it someday.

"I wonder if Maya will be in my French class, again?", I thought as I was walking through the halls. I smiled at the thought of her. I missed Maya more than anyone could imagine. I think about her everyday. The only thing is I kind of broke up with her over text, but I didn't mean to hurt her. All I can do is hope she hasn't moved on yet.

I looked around as I was walking to French, and saw all eyes on me. Some shocked and some with puzzled looks. People were whispering to their friends about me. I saw the quick glances and double takes, people took, to make sure it was really me. But I was prepared for all this. I am the guy who tried to kill himself, which doesn't exactly happen everyday. But I didn't let their whispers and stares get to me. I just kept walking to French, and soon I was there.

"Madame Jean-Aux?", I asked.

"Yes,", She answered turning around, "Campbell?!"

"Yeah, it's me!", I said smiling

"How are you doing?", she asked me returning the smile.

"Great! Actually, better than I ever thought I would be."

"Glad to hear that! Take any seat you'd like."

"Thanks Madame!", I responded taking a seat in the front. I was the only one here, so I guess I'll just have to wait and see if Maya comes in.

**Maya's POV**

"Hey Babe!", Miles greeted me, kissing me on the cheek and handing me a coffee.

"Thanks!", I said smiling. He really was the best boyfriend ever. Miles was just a breath of fresh air after everything that happened last year. We walked into school, hand in hand, each sharing what had happened over the weekend.

"Hey Guys!", Tristan said walking over to us.

"Hey Tris!", I responded. The three of us chatted for a few minutes, just catching up. Since we all had French together, we continued our conversation, while walking to the classroom. Suddenly, we noticed everyone staring and whispering at a guy in an Icehounds jacket in front of us.

"I wonder what all the buzz is about?", Tristan asked, puzzled.

"Maybe he's new?", Miles answered.

I shook my head, "I've never seen that many people gossiping about a newbie."

We all thought about it for a minute, before Tori ran up to us, looking frantic.

"Tori, what's wrong?!", Tristan wondered, looking concerned.

"Maya, your never gonna guess who I saw this morning.",Tori huffed, clearly out of breath from running to catch up to us.

"I don't know Tori, but can it wait? We're gonna be late for class.", I asked.

"Yeah, but find me after, because you'll never believe it!", She exclaimed, then made her way to math. As much as I love Tori, she as a tendency to exaggerate. If only I had a dollar for every time she told me she saw Channing Tatum, or Zac Efron. Today would be no different.

Miles, Tristan, and I walked into French and took our usual seats in the back. I saw the mystery guy, from the hallway, sitting in the front row.

"I guess Miles was right, he is new.", I thought to myself.

**Cam's POV**

I never saw Maya walk into class, which disappointed me. I was really hoping to see her. But, I guess I'll have quite a few more chances to see her, considering I have to repeat Grade 10. Last year, I missed so much school, because of everything that was going on, so instead of taking Summer School, I'm just taking Grade 10 again.

The final bell rang and Drew came on the daily announcements, which surprised me to find out that he was president. Soon they were over and Madame Jean-Aux began her lesson.

"Today, before we begin, I like to introduce someone you all probably know pretty well. Class, please welcome back Campbell Saunders!", Madame Jean-Aux said.

"WHAT?!"

I guess she actually is in this class.

* * *

**_I hope you all liked it! Let me know if there is anything I should fix! Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up soon! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"Today, before we begin, I'd like to introduce someone you all probably know pretty well. Class, please welcome back Campbell Saunders!", Madame Jean-Aux said.

"WHAT?!", I shouted, dropping my coffee, and spilling it everywhere. No, I couldn't have heard that right. Cam is not here. He went back home. I sat in utter disbelief.

"Maya, are you okay?", Miles asked, worried. I looked up, and the whole class was staring at me, including _him_. The guy I worked so hard to get over. The guy I never thought I'd see again, is now sitting a few seats in front of me. This is all to much. Suddenly, I feel really dizzy and like I was going to throw up.

"Madame Jean-Aux, may I use the washroom?",I said abruptly.

"Yes, of corse!", She replied as she handed me the hall pass. I hurried to the washroom. This is all too crazy. Why would Cam come back? I thought he hated Degrassi.

I walked into the washroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was as pale as a ghost. I leaned against the tile wall and slid to the ground. I took me a minute to process what had just really happened. It was too much to take in. Now this morning made sense. Tori, saying she saw someone. That's way she looked so frantic. She saw Cam. The guy in an Icehounds jacket, that everyone was whispering about, it was Cam. People couldn't believe he was back. Cam, the guy I was in love with, the guy who broke my heart, is back at Degrassi. I wish he wasn't. He doesn't know how hard I worked to get over him. I thought I'd never love again, but now I have Miles. When Cam left, he shattered my world. But I picked up the pieces. I worked so hard to be happy again, and now he just comes back. But I'm not gonna let him ruin it.

After picking myself up off the ground, I took one last look in the mirror, and smiled. Then I walked back to French Class and took my seat.

"Maya, what's wrong?", Miles asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing. I'm totally fine.", I answered confidently. And after calming myself down, I really was fine.

"Then why'd you get up and leave?", Miles asked me. He looked so worried. I could see it in his eyes.

"Oh that... I'll explain later.", I responded, trying to focus on the lesson. I haven't exactly told Miles about Cam. I wasn't going to, but I guess now I'm gonna have to find the time to.

"You mean you haven't told Miles about Cam?", Tristan asked. Or I guess Tristan could just tell Miles.

"You mean the new guy?", Miles wondered.

"Well, he's not really new. Him and Maya dated last year, but then he left. He was like the love of-"

"Tristan! That's enough!", I whisper yelled. He couldn't just tell Miles how I felt about Cam. I didn't want Miles to get jealous, or think I'd dump him for Cam.

"Since your conversation is so important, why don't you share what you were talking about with the class.", Madame Jean-Aux said. She was standing in front of us, arms crossed, with an angry look on her face.

"We were just saying how excited we were that Cam is back.", Tristan replied. I rolled my eyes. By we, I hope he meant him, because I'm certainly not excited. I'm anything but excited.

"Great! Then he can be in your group for the assignment.", Madame Jean-Aux told us, then walked away. I shot Tristan a glare. I don't want Cam in our group. I don't want him to come in between Miles and me. I don't even want to talk to him. I hate him. After what he did to me last year, I hate him.

**Cam's POV**

"WHAT?!", I heard from the back of the classroom. I turned around to see Maya. Instead of her being happy, like I hoped, she had a shocked look on her face. Maybe she just needs time to process it all. That's all I can really hope. She looks really sick, though. I hope she's okay.

"Madame Jean-Aux, may I use the washroom?", Maya suddenly said.

"Yes! Of corse!", Madame Jean-Aux replied, handing Maya the hall pass. Maya then ran out of the class to the washroom. She looked like she was going to throw up. I really hope I didn't upset her. I just wanted to surprise her.

Madame Jean-Aux started the lesson, and I sat anxiously in my desk. It was too hard to pay attention with all of my thoughts about Maya in my head. Was she mad at me? Was she shocked to see me, but happy I was back? Too many questions buzzed through my head. Soon, I saw her walk back into the classroom, and take her seat next to Tristan and some other guy. I wonder who he is?

"Since your conversation is so important, why don't you share what you were talking about with the class.", Madame Jean-Aux said to Maya, Tristan, and the other guy. She looked mad.

"We were just saying how excited we were that Cam is back.", Tristan replied. I smiled. I guess she really was happy.

"Great! Then he can be in your group for the assignment.", Madame Jean-Aux told them, then walked away. Yes! This is great! Now I can talk to Maya!

I gathered my things and walked over to them. I took a seat in an empty desk next to Tristan.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!", I said smiling. Then Maya shot me a death look.

Uh oh.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Cam's POV**

"Hey Cam! It's so good to have you back!", Tristan greeted me. At least he seems happy to have me back.

"Thanks! I'm glad to be back.", I said still smiling. I looked over at Maya, who was still giving me the death look. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now.

"Hey, I'm Miles.", the guy next to Maya said.

"Cool, I'm Campbell. But you can call me Cam.", I replied, still smiling. I looked over at Maya, waiting for her to say something, but she just kept glaring at me.

"Hey Maya!", I said, finally breaking the silence. She looked at me in a way I thought she never would.

"Hi.", she replied, very blunt and cold. I have never seen Maya like this. I guess she isn't happy to see me.

**Maya's POV**

Does Cam really think he can just walk in here and everything will be fine. Does he really think I'd be happy to see him. He put me through so much last year, and he expects me to be okay with it all. Well, guess what Cam? Everything's not okay. I don't want you here.

"Hi.", I replied with annoyance. He looked at me a little puzzled. I don't care how mean I'm being. He needs to get the message.

"So, why are you in Grade 10 French?", Tristan asked Cam.

"Because of everything that happened last year, I missed a lot of school. Instead of trying to make up all the courses over the Summer, it's easier for me just to repeat Grade 10.", Cam explained. Seriously, he's in my grade now. This is great, now he might be in all my classes. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

"What happened last year?", Miles asked Cam. No, Miles! Why would you ask that!? I really wish I was invisible right now.

"I tried to kill myself.", Cam said. He didn't sound sad. I guess he's in a much better place now. Good for him.

"I had to go to a lot of therapy, but I'm fine now.", Cam finished.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad everything is okay now.", Miles said smiling. If only he knew the whole story about last year.

"There's more to it than that.", I added, coldly. Cam looked a little hurt, but I didn't care. After al.l this is his fault.

"So you're on the Icehounds?", Miles said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, do you play any sports?", Cam asked, trying to make conversation. I really wish he would just shut up, and leave us alone.

"I'm on the basketball team with Tristan.", Miles said proudly.

"Tristan you play basketball?", Cam asked Tristan. He sounded surprised. Cam's not the only one who can be good and play sports.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good. It's only my first year.", Tristan politely responded. Why is Tristan being so nice to Cam?

"Don't be so modest! He's amazing!', Miles said. He's always knows how to make people feel good. He really is a great boyfriend.

"Yeah, but he's not as good as my boyfriend.", I said, hugging Miles' arm and kissing his cheek. Cam looked hurt. Really hurt. But I don't feel bad. He had it coming. He was going to find out someday.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tristan shoot be the what-did-you-just-do look. But I didn't care. I have no regrets.

**Cam's POV**

"Yeah, but he's not as good as my boyfriend.", Maya said, and I froze. Boyfriend? Miles is her boyfriend? Finding that out really stung. It felt like someone had just stabbed me in the stomach. I know we broke up, but I didn't think she'd move on that quick. I thought we were in love. Love doesn't just go away. Or does it? She has been acting so different towards me. She's cold and mean. That's not the Maya I know. The Maya I know is kind and happy. She knows I was in a bad place, and I thought she'd understand. But instead she hates me for it. She moved on, and now she's rubbing her new boyfriend in my face. I need to talk to her after class, and see where her head is.

"You two are dating?", I asked, finally breaking the silence. They looked at me.

"Yep, sure are!", Maya said, hugging Miles' arm once again. Clearly she was trying to rub it in. She was doing a good job, because this hurt, really bad.

"Aren't you like her ex or something?", Miles asked me, like it was the most causal question in the world.

"Um, yeah.", I said looking at Maya, to see what she would say, but she just ignored me. I guess she told Miles about me. We all sat for a few more minutes in awkward silence, all looking down at our desks.

"I'll go get some textbooks.", Tristan said, breaking the silence for the millionth time today. He came back and handed us each a book, and we got to work. We sat in silence, each working on our own part of the project until the bell rang.

"We'll finish this next class.", Madame Jean-Aux told us all, as we walked out of the classroom. Once I was in the hallway, I saw Maya walking alone. I hurried to catch up to her.

"Maya! Maya, can we talk?", I asked her once I caught up to her. She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. She's clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess..."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Let me know if there's anything I need to fix or change! Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I followed Cam outside to the front steps, where we sat down. I don't understand why he wants to talk. There's nothing to talk about. He really should've gotten the message by now.

"So?", I asked impatiently. Cam looked at me. He looked hurt. I could see it in his eyes.

"No, Maya! You can't forgive him like that! Hold your ground!", I thought to myself.

"Maya, are you okay?", Cam asked, honestly looking concerned. Well, obviously not, Cam. My ex who I hate, just came back to Degrassi. That doesn't exactly sound like the ideal situation.

"What do you think, Cam?!", I shot back.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking.", He replied, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Well considering the fact that you just show up here, and expect me to be okay with it, no, I'm not okay.", I said rudely. I really don't care how mean I'm being, I need to get this message through to him.

"I thought you be happy to see me...", He responded, looking down.

"Why would I be happy to see you? You put me through so much last year! I'm anything , but happy.", I shot at him. He looked back up at me. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I just thought, after last year...", He mumbled. He was clearly trying to fight back tears.

"You thought what?!", I somewhat shouted. I didn't care how harsh I was being.

"I thought you wouldn't move on that quick.", He said looking down once again.

"Well, I have and you coming here isn't gonna change that. I don't care about what we were last year. I with Miles now, so get over it.", I told him, harshly. I know it sounded mean, but I had to say it. I then got up and made my way to math class. I had to talk to Tori about this.

"Tori! I'm guessing it was Cam you saw this morning?", I said, as I slid into my seat next to her.

"Yeah! OMG, how'd you know?!", She asked me, smiling.

"He's apparently in my French class...", I told her rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you sound happy about that?", Tori asked, confused.

"Because he put me through so much last year, and then he comes here and expects me to forgive him.", I told her.

"But he was like, the love of your life...", She said, looking at me a little confused.

"Well, I moved on and now I have Miles.", I replied.

"Does Cam know that?", Tori asked.

"Well yeah, I told him.", I replied.

"When?", She asked. I then filled her in on everything that had happened in French and my talk with Cam.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh.", Tori asked me.

"No. After what he did to me, he deserves it.", I told her.

"I always thought you and Cam would end up together, though.", She told me.

"Why would you think that?", I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I've always liked Camaya.", Tori responded.

"Liked what?", I asked, puzzled at what she just said.

"Camaya, Cam and Maya.", Tori told me, smiling.

"Of corse you would make something like that up!", I said laughing. We talked for a bit more, and then the teacher came in, and started the lesson.

**Cam's POV**

I sat all alone on the steps once Maya left. I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. They started flowing down my cheeks. I put my head in my knees and just sat there.

I couldn't believe what she just told me. She basically said she hates me. I didn't think hurt her that bad. Now she wants nothing to do with me. This is horrible! I shouldn't have come back. This is last year all over again.

"No, Cam it's not.", I thought to myself. I'm better and stronger than I was last year. I'm happy and in a good place. This is just a bump in the road. Last year, I might've just rolled over and let Zig have Maya, but this year that's not going to happen. I'm going to fight for what I want and what I want is Maya. I'm going to do anything I have to in order to prove to her that I'm the same guy she loved last year. I'm not going to give up. Maya will be mine.

* * *

**Just so you all know this isn't the only conversation about this that Cam and Maya will have. There might be a big blow up one in the next few chapters, just saying. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if I should fix anything! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Miles POV**

When the bell for lunch rang, I went to find Tristan. I was so confused on what had happened during French. I had a feeling Maya wouldn't want to explain it to me, so I thought Tristan could. What did Maya mean by "there's more to it than that."? What happened last year? Why didn't she tell me? I need to find out. Or maybe I should just leave it alone. No, I need to do this. I kept walking down the hall and soon found Tristan standing next to his locker.

"Hey Tristan.", I greeted him.

"Hey Miles!", Tristan replied, smiling. He then noticed the frown on my face. "What's wrong?", He asked.

"Um, what exactly happened between Maya and that Cam guy?", I flat out asked. I just needed to get straight to the point.

"Oh that... It's kind of a long story.", Tristan replied with hesitation in his voice. I knew I was going to regret asking him about this. But I had to get answers. I want to make sure I don't lose Maya.

"I have time.", I quickly replied. I don't care how long the story is. I just need to know it.

"Well, last year Maya was in Grade 9 and Cam was in Grade 10. The met in French class and then eventually started dating. They were each other's first boyfriend/girlfriend. They were in love. Then Cam tried to kill himself. Nobody knew how depressed he was. Luckily, this guy named Eli, found Cam in time and called 911. The paramedics came and took Cam to the hospital. They saved him, and he fully recovered, but his parent's brought him back home to Kapuskasing. It crushed Maya and she thought she'd never get over it. It took her a while, but she finally became herself again. Then she met you, and you know the rest from then on.", Tristan explained. The color flushed out of my face. This was a lot to take in. What if I'm just Maya's rebound? What if she dumps me, to go back to Cam?

"So, she was in love with him?", I asked, a little shocked.

"Yep. But now she hates him, so you have nothing to worry about.", Tristan told me, which made me feel a little better.

"Is that why she was acting so cold towards him in French?", I asked Tristan.

"Yeah, she's hates him, because of what he put her through last year.", Tristan replied. This information made me feel a lot better. But I was still a little worried.

"So she's over him?", I asked, fiddling with my shirt sleeve.

"Oh yeah, for sure! That's why she's with you!", Tristan assured me. I smiled, that made me feel a hundred percent better. It made all my worries that I had before go away.

"Great! Thanks Dude, I feel way better now.", I thanked Tristan, then started to walk to the cafe.

"Wait, Miles.", Tristan called to me.

"Yeah?", I answered, turning around.

"Make sure you tell Maya that you know. Just let her know you're here for her.", Tristan said.

"Yeah, I will. I'll go to her house to tomorrow after practice and talk to her.", I told him, then turned around and walked into the cafe.

**Cam's POV**

"Rookie's back!", Dallas exclaimed as I walked into the cafe. He came up and gave me a bro hug.

"Hey Captain!", I greeted Dallas. It was good to see him.

"How are you doing?", Dallas asked me.

"Great actually! Better than I ever thought!", I said smiling.

"Glad to hear that. What brings you back here?", Dallas asked me.

"After all my therapy and consoling I went through, I told my parents that I really missed Degrassi, and everything. They agreed to move here with me, as long as I go to my therapy session once a week.", I explained.

"Cool! Glad to have you back! Does this mean your back on the Icehounds?", Dallas asked me, smiling.

"You know it!", I exclaimed, then high hived Dallas. Suddenly, Alli walked up and grabbed Dallas from behind.

"I missed my boyfriend!", She said to him, not realizing I was standing there. I'm not surprised they're dating. I always thought they'd make a good couple.

"Hey Babe, look who's back!", Dallas told Alli, referring to me.

"Cam! What are you doing here!?", Alli asked me, while giving me a hug.

"After a lot of therapy, I convinced my parents parents to move to Toronto with me, so I could come back to Degrassi.", I told her.

"Well, I'm happy you're feeling better! Don't ever scare us like that again!", She said smiling. Me and Alli had gotten pretty close last year, since she was my tutor. She was like a big sister to me.

"Don't worry I won't!", I said smiling. And I was serious. I'm in a much better place with my life and I'll never try to commit suicide again. The three of us talked for a few more minutes, just catching up on stuff.

"So how are you and Maya?", Alli asked.

"Not very good. We're not dating, and apparently not friends.", I said, rubbing the back of my neck and looking down.

"Sorry to hear that, man.", Dallas said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, do you guys have any ideas on how I could win her back?", I asked, hopefully. Maybe they have some good ideas, that I haven't thought of yet. It's worth a shot.

"Well, you could start, by sending her flowers. Girls love flowers, and it's a great way to show her that you're thinking of her, but you're not being pushy or a stalker.", Alli offered.

"Thanks, that's actually a really good idea!", I told Alli, smiling. That's a perfect idea! Every time I used to send Maya flowers, it made her so happy! Hopefully, it still does.

"I gotta go! See you guys later!", Alli said, then ran off to go meet her friends. Dallas and I then walked to the hockey table, and sat down.

So it's decided, tonight I'll order flowers to Maya's house. Let's hope she likes them!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Maya's POV **

The rest of the day flew by. Now I only had one class left until the end of the day! Thank goodness! As I walked into my math class I saw a familiar brown haired boy in an Icehounds jacket, sitting right next to my usual desk and by Tori and Zig.

"You've got to be kidding me...", I mumbled under my breath. I walked over and took my seat.

"Hey Maya! Look who's in our class!", Tori said cheerfully. I don't really understand why she's being so nice to him. She knows I hate him.

"Hey Maya.", Cam greeted me, smiling. Is he seriously still trying to get me to be nice to him. Is he stupid or something? The message should be clear by now.

"Are you like stalking me or something?", I said bluntly, glaring at him.

"Ouch.", Zig commented.

"Zig!", Tori said slapping her boyfriend on the arm.

"No, I, um, I'm in this class.", Cam finally managed to say. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's great for you. I don't really like sitting next to people I don't like, so I'm going to move to the back of the class. Don't follow me.", I told him, harshly.

"Maya, I-", Cam started.

"Don't talk to me.", I said, rolling my eyes, then picking up my books and moving to the back of the class.

**Cam's POV**

"Don't talk to me.", Maya said rolling her eyes at me. Why is she so content with hating me. I didn't think I was that big of a jerk to her.

"Ouch.", Zig said, moving to the now empty desk next to me.

"Yeah...", I replied, sadly. Why was Zig talking to me? I thought he hated me.

"Look, man, I want to apologize for last year.", Zig told me, which really surprised me.

"It's totally fine.", I assured him.

"No, it's really not. I feel horrible about how I treated you. Well, not just you, everyone. I was a jerk, and I didn't even care. I made you want to kill yourself. I'm so sorry.", Zig said. He sounded really sincere.

"Thanks, man, that means a lot.", I told him. It really did.

"I hope we can be friends?", Zig stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, I'd like that.", I smiled. We fist bumped. Zig seemed like a cool dude, and without us at each others' throats, I think we'd get along really well.

"So, what brings you back here?", He asked me. And for what felt like the millionth time today, I told my story.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing good.", Zig told me.

"Thanks!", I said, smiling, "So what's new with you?"

"Pretty much the same. Tori and me got back together. It took a lot of work, but I finally showed her that she's the girl I want.", Zig explained.

"How'd you do that?", I asked, curiously. Maybe this will help me get Maya back.

"Let me guess. You're trying to win Maya back?", Zig wondered, smirking.

"Yeah...", I responded. Am I that obvious?

"Well, I just did little things. Like getting her flowers, putting love notes in her locker. Then we had a talk and just worked everything out, I guess.", He explained.

"Okay, cool. I already got the flowers.", I told him.

"Good, but I think she'll come back to you very soon. I don't think she'll last much longer with that jerk she's dating.", Zig informed me. So Miles is a jerk? This might work out for me a lot sooner than expected. Suddenly, Tori and Maya came and sat next to us again.

"That's weird..", i thought.

**Maya's POV**

I grabbed my books, and took an empty seat in the back. Tori followed me.

"What's your problem?", Tori asked me. She sounded somewhat upset. She should know, considering she knows I hate him.

"Him.", I told her, rolling my eyes once again.

"Maya, you're being so harsh!", Tori told me.

"Like I care!", I said, bluntly.

"Could you at least be civil?", Tori asked, but it sounded like more of a rhetorical question.

"Could you stop being so nice to him?", I shot back at her. I can't believe she's being so welcoming to him. She knows how much I hate him.

"I'm being nice, because I don't have a problem with him. Can you at least just come and sit with us?", Tori asked me. I could tell by the look on her face that she really wanted me to. Plus, I was too exhausted from being mad all day, so I didn't protest. It's not like I have to stop hating him. I just have to sit next to him for one class. It's not gonna kill me.

"Fine...", I said, after thinking about it, "But just this once..."

I picked up my stuff and followed Tori back to our seats. The four of us then started talking, like nothing had just happened. I was polite to Cam, but I made sure not to make him think I suddenly liked him again. That was certainly not going to happen.

**Nobody's POV**

The four teenagers talked, and from far away it looked like four happy friends, or two happy couples.

Too bad Miles was standing in the door way, watching them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Stay tuned, because the next 4 chapters are going to be super drama filled! Rumors, lies, secrets, and so much more! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Miles POV**

Maya forgot her water bottle at lunch, so I decided to go her math class, to give it to her. As soon as I walk into the doorway, I see her smiling and talking, with Tori, Zig, and Cam. What happened to her hating Cam? Was Tristan lying to me? Was Maya putting on an act in French class? What's going on? So many thoughts ran through my head.

I threw the water bottle on the ground and left. I needed to clear my head. Instead of going to history, I went outside to the garden. This is all so confusing. One moment Maya hates Cam, and the next she likes him again? I need to find out what's going on with her. Tomorrow, after practice, I'm going to her house right away. We need to clear the air. I can't lose her.

**Maya's POV**

After classes I went home and told Katie and my mom all about my day. I knew this was something they'd want to know. Katie was back home, on break from University.

"That's great! When is he coming over?", my mom asked.

"Yay! When are you gonna dump Miles? I want to see Cam!", Katie said. Why does everyone expect me to be so happy with this. They all think I should be running back into Cam's arms. It's so annoying.

"Never!", I shouted annoyed, then went to my room.

The next day flew by. Thank goodness Madame Jean-Aux didn't make us work on our projects, so I didn't have to talk to Cam. We just did bookwork all class in math, so I didn't have to talk to him there either. It was a good day. The only thing is that Miles was acting a little weird. I wonder why. I guess I'll ask him about it when he comes over later.

After school, I went home and practiced my cello. A little later I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!", Katie yelled from the kitchen. Miles must be early. I put my cello down, and walked over to the door.

"Okay, thanks!", Katie said closing the door. I guess it wasn't Miles.

"Who was it?", I ask her.

"Flower delivery person. Here, these are for you.", She told me, handing the pink roses.

"Ooo! My favorite!", I exclaimed, taking the flowers from Katie. How sweet of Miles to send flowers! I smiled. My smile then turned to a frown, when I read the card attached.

_To: Maya_

_ I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I really hope you can forgive me. I miss you._

_From: Campbell_

"Who are the flowers from?", Katie asked, smiling.

"Cam.", I responded as I through them into the trash. I can't believe Cam actually had the nerve to send me flowers. This is ridiculous! How has he still not got the message! He's so annoying!

"Why'd you throw them away?", Katie asked me, confused.

"Because I hate him, he's a jerk!", I told her. I can't believe she'd even even ask me that.

"It's not like he really did anything wrong...", Katie tried to reason with me.

"Yes, he did Katie! You already know the story!", I said, getting mad.

"Gosh, you don't have to be so harsh.", She replied, looking at me annoyed. Then she got the flowers out of the trash and put them on the coffee table.

"At least don't waste the flowers. It cost money, you know.", Katie said, before walking out of the living room.

"Ugh!", I huffed then flopped down on the couch. I'm so tired of everyone telling me what I'm doing wrong!

"Ding, dong!", the doorbell rang. That must be Miles! Unless Cam decided to show up at my house with more flowers. I walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was Miles.

"Hey!", I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Babe.", He greeted me, then walked in, "We need to talk."

"About what?", I asked, with worry in my voice. Is he breaking up with me? This can't be happening.

"Look, I want you to know I'm here for you.", Miles told me as he sat down on the couch. I sat too.

"With what?", I asked confused. I guess this wasn't a break up talk after all.

"Tristan told me what happened between you and Cam. I'm here if you ever need to talk.", He assured me. That's sweet of him.

"Thanks, but I'm fine!", I told him. I really don't want to drag him into this.

"I thought you hated him?", Miles asked, puzzled.

"Well, I do.", I said. I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Then, why you were flirting with him in math yesterday?", he questioned me.

"I wasn't!", I told him.

"Maya! Don't lie to me! I say you guys yesterday! I was coming to give you your water bottle, and there you were, flirting away!", Miles shouted. Uh, oh. He saw us talking yesterday. This is what I get for trying to be civil.

"I wasn't! I was just trying to be civil! It's what Tori asked me to do!", I shouted back. This must've been why Miles was acting so weird today. He thought I was cheating on him.

"Are you sure?!", Miles asked me, a little calmer this time.

"Yes, Miles! I love you! Not him!", I assured him. He needed to know this. Miles looked at me, with sad eyes. I could tell he felt bad for yelling at me.

"I love you too, Maya. I'm sorry I got mad. It's just with your guys' history, I couldn't help, but get jealous.", Miles told me. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay!", I reassured him. He needs to know that I want nobody, but him.

"So there's really nothing going on with you and Cam?", Miles asked me, smiling.

"Absolutely not!", I told him, returning the smile, "Now let's watch a movie!"

Miles reached over to grab the remote from the coffee table.

"Hey Maya, who are those flowers from?"

Crap.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Just a little taste of the drama! Next chapter will be packed! Get ready for the next few chapters to be dramatic too! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"Hey Maya, who are those flowers from?", Miles asked me. I sat frozen. Why did Katie have to leave the flowers on the table?

"The flowers? Oh, nobody!", I said grabbing the remote from Miles, "Now let's watch a movie."

"They're pretty, and look expensive. If I didn't send them, then who did?", Miles asked, smiling. I could tell he was just joking around, but his mood would go from good to bad in about two seconds, if he knew who they were from.

"I told you nobody!", I told him, grabbing the flowers from him. I needed to go throw them away ASAP.

"If it's nobody, then let me see!", Miles said, smiling and taking the flowers from my hand, once again. Before I could stop him, he was reading the note. His smile turned to a frown, like I predicted.

"Cam. They're from Cam?", Miles questioned me. It was more of a statement than a question and I could tell by the tone of his voice, that he was going to burst any second.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything.", I said, looking down. I don't know how I'm suppose to get myself out of this. Stupid Cam! Why did you have to send me flowers!? You're ruining my relationship!

"Clearly it does Maya!", Miles yelled at me. He was starting to get madder.

"No, I swear it doesn't!", I pleaded. He had to believe me.

"Maya! I'm sick of you saying he means nothing!", Miles shouted.

"But, he doesn't mean anything!", I shouted back.

"You keep saying that, but your actions, say otherwise!", Miles shouted at me.

"No, they don't!", I yelled, getting frustrated.

"Maya, you flirt, with him and he sends you flowers. Clearly, something's going on!", Miles yelled.

"No, I don't!", I yelled at him.

"Yes, you do! Maya, just stop lying!", Miles shouted at me. That hurt. My boyfriend doesn't believe me. Now, I'm mad too.

"I'm not lying! You're my boyfriend, Miles! You should believe me!", I yelled at him. It seemed to have just mad him madder.

"Don't you mean, Cam?", Miles asked, bitterly. This pushed me over the edge. He's just playing the victim card, and he has no right to play it.

"Just shut up, Miles! You being such a baby!", I shouted at him.

"I'm being a baby? You're the one who's not over your ex!", Miles yelled at me. My face turned bright red, and burned with fury.

"Miles, you know I love you!", I shouted.

"I'm not sure if I believe it anymore!", he yelled.

"Why are you being like this?", I asked him.

"I'm not being like anything! You're the one being weird!", Miles shouted.

"I'm not doing anything!", I yelled at him.

"Yes, you are! You're lying!", He yelled back.

"For the last time, I'm really not!", I shouted.

"Yes, you are! Just admit that you're with Cam!", Miles shouted.

"I'm not! I'm dating you Miles!", I yelled. He needs to get the message through his head.

"No, you're cheating on me, with Cam!", Miles yelled. This made me really mad. Now he thinks I'm cheating?

"I'm not cheating!", I screamed at him.

"Yes you are! I saw you flirting with him, and now you have flowers from him! What else would it be? I know your history, Maya!", He screamed back.

"It's nothing, but Cam, trying to win me back!", I yelled at him.

"Looks like he did!", Miles yelled.

"But he didn't! I'm with you!", I shouted.

"Are you sure about that?", Miles asked, rudely.

"Gosh, Miles! Why are you being so difficult!? Just forget about Cam, I'm you're girlfriend!", I shouted at him.

"Maya, he was the love of your life! I know you still have feelings for him!", Miles shouted.

"Keyword was!", I yelled. Why was Miles so jealous?

"More like is!", he shouted back.

"Why are you so jealous of him!?", I yelled at Miles.

"I'm not! It's just that I know you still love him!", Miles shouted.

"But I don't, I love you!", I shouted.

"How can I believe that when you're a cheater and a liar?", Miles asked, bitterly.

"I'm not a cheater or a liar! I'd never do that to you!", I yelled at Miles. Why doesn't he understand that I love him, and only him?

"Maya, if Cam never left, we wouldn't be together! You still be dating him!", Miles shouted. I froze. He was right. I would still be dating Cam. But that doesn't mean I don't love Miles.

"But, that's not what happened! Miles, I love you!", I yelled at him. Why didn't he get that he's the one I love.

"I don't want to be your rebound from Cam! I know I am right now! I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to break my heart and go running back to Cam!", Miles shouted.

"But I love you! Why don't you get it! There's nothing going on between me and Cam!", I yelled at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Because I know what I saw!", Miles yelled at me, then slammed the front door shut, behind him.

I sat down on the couch and began to cry. This wasn't happening. I can't believe Miles actually just left. I don't know what to do. Me and Miles wouldn't have has this fight, if it wasn't for Cam. Cam is ruining everything. School, my relationship. I wish he would've stayed away!

I just sat frozen on the couch, tears streaming down my face. Once again, Campbell Saunders is the reason I'm crying.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Big fight chapter! Next huge fight coming soon! Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Cam's POV**

I happily walked into school. Today, I was in a really good mood. I have no clue why though. It just feels like today's going to be a great day. I walked over to my locker and saw Tori and Zig.

"Hey guys!", I greeted them, opening up my locker.

"Hey Cam!", They greeted me back.

"So how are you liking everything so far?", Tori asked me.

"Pretty good!", I replied, smiling. I took my french book out of my locker.

"How's winning Maya back going?", Zig asked me.

"Well, I sent her flowers last night, and I haven't heard from her yet, but I'm taking that as a good sign.", I told him.

"You're trying to win Maya back?", Tori asked me. She sounded surprised.

"Yeah...", I said, wary. Uh oh. Is this a bad idea?

"Thank goodness! I can't stand Miles!", Tori blurted out.

"I'm glad you're rooting for me then!", I said, laughing a little. I was relieved with her answer. Looks like I have a better chance then I thought.

"None of us like Miles. We're all rooting for you. He's such a jerk!", Zig told me.

"Really?", I asked. I really wanted to know this information on Miles. I'm not one to play dirty, but this is still good to know.

"Oh yeah, he's horrible. All he cares about is himself and money.", Zig explained.

"His Dad gives him whatever he wants. I can't tell you how many drunken parties he's had.", Tori went on.

"Wow. Not at all what I thought.", I said a little surprised. Miles gave me a totally different impression.

"Yeah, he's a horrible boyfriend to Maya, but she always takes him back.", Tori said, rolling her eyes.

"He's kind of changed Maya, for the worse. She needs you, so you can change her back.", Zig told me.

"Well, I love her, and I'll do whatever it takes.", I said, smiling. I really would, too.

"Good, because we miss the old Maya!", Tori replied, excitedly. Me and Zig laughed.

"Ring, ring!", the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later!", I said to them, closing my locker.

"Oh, and Cam! I'm sorry Maya's been acting so harsh towards you. She's acting so stupid, but she'll come to her senses soon.", Tori said, smiling.

"Thanks, Tor!", I replied, then walked to French Class. Yep, today was defiantly going to be a good day. I could just feel it.

**Maya's POV**

I walked into school, a little nervous. After yesterday, I had no clue what to expect. Were me and Miles over? Was he still mad? So many questions rushed through my head. All I knew was that I needed to find Miles and talk to him. I then ran around a corner and bumped into someone, sending their papers flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!", I said, bending down to help pick up the papers.

"It's fine! It was my fault anyway.", the person said.

"No, I'm such a cl-", I stopped as soon as I looked up and saw who the person was. Miles.

"Hi...Maya...", Miles said, a little awkwardly.

"Miles, we need to talk.", I told him. I guess finding him was easier than I thought.

"Yeah, look Maya, I'm sorry about yesterday.", Miles apologized. I wasn't expecting that.

"It's fine!", I told him, relieved.

"No, it's not. I was jealous and I overreacted.", Miles explained to me.

"No, I should've been more straight forward about everything.", I told him.

"No, Maya, it's my fault. You're my girlfriend and I should've trusted you.", he said.

"So, were still together?", I asked, hopeful.

"Of corse!", Miles said, smiling.

"Thank goodness! I don't want to lose you!", I exclaimed. I'm so glad we're not broken up! Miles finally understood what I was trying to tell him all along!

"And if you want to be friends with Cam, then I won't stop you. I get that you guys have history, and I'm not one to tell you who you can and can't be friends with.", Miles told me.

"Thanks, but Cam's already messed up my life enough! I want you and only you!", I replied, smiling. Miles laughed and gave me a quick kiss.

"C'mon, let's get to French.", Miles said, grabbing my hand. We walked hand in hand to French and took our seats.

"Today, we'll be working on our projects, so get into your groups.", Madame Jean-Aux told us all. Cam and Tristan came over and sat with us. No matter how much I hate Cam, I'm not going to let him ruin anything else for me. I've been through enough and now I'm done.

**Cam's POV**

I went and sat with Maya, Tristan, and Miles and we worked on our project. Everything was going pretty well. Maya was acting a little more normal towards me, but Miles seemed a little tense. Or maybe that's how he always was. Either way, this day was going great, just like I expected. We were all just chatting away, that is until Miles gave me this sudden death glare. It's like he just snapped.

"So do you always send flowers to other guy's girlfriends?", Miles rudely asked me.

Okay, so maybe this isn't going to be a great day after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's been awhile since the last update, but thanks for sticking with me! Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me! Love all you guys! Get ready for the next two chapters to be drama filled! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Cam's POV**

"So do you always send flowers to other guy's girlfriends?", Miles rudely asked me. My face froze. Did he seriously just ask me that? How did he even know I sent her flowers? I felt my face start to get red.

"I-um..I just-um..", I tried to get out. I felt my face redden more and my cheeks get hot. This was so awkward.

"I don't have all day, Saunders.", Miles said, annoyed. This really couldn't have been any more embarrassing.

"He doesn't need to explain himself to you.", Tristan shot at Miles. Wow, even Tristan doesn't like Miles. I'm glad he's sticking up for me.

"Excuse you?", Miles asked Tristan, clearly shocked by how Tristan had just spoke to him.

"Excuse yourself. You heard me. Cam can do what he wants. It's none of your business.", Tristan told Miles. He sounded mad.

"It is my business if it has to do with _my_ girlfriend.", Miles shot at Tristan. He sounded so possessive towards Maya. It made me mad. He's being a jerk. I looked over at Maya to see her reaction. She looked so uncomfortable, but somewhat upset.

"You don't own Maya! She's not a toy, she's a person!", I shot at Miles. I was so fed up with he's stuck-up attitude.

"Looks like Saunders can talk after all.", Miles smirked. My face got hot. Miles is such a jerk. Now I know why Tori and Zig can't stand him. Why is Maya with someone like this?

"Miles, stop it! Why are you being so rude?", Tristan yelled at him. Wow, I didn't know Tristan had it in him.

"Well Tristan, Mr. Hot Shot here is trying to steal my girlfriend.", Miles told Tristan as if he was speaking to a three year old. I hate him so much. I looked over at Maya to see if she was going to say anything, but she just sat in her seat silent. Why isn't she standing up for herself?

"You are aware that Cam went out with Maya first?", Tristan asked Miles, returning his condescending tone.

"Keyword went.", Miles smirked. He was so smug, it was annoying.

"Gosh, Miles. You're so annoying.", Tristan told Miles, rolling his eyes. I laughed a little. It was weird to see Tristan so mad. He never got mad.

"Thanks, Tris. You're such a great friend. Way to be supportive and have my back.", Miles said sarcastically. He looked a little mad.

"I just think Cam's the better option. Always have, always will.", Tristan said bluntly. I'm glad he's on my side. I can't believe he just told Miles off like that.

"Thanks so much Tristan.", Miles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you care so much about the flowers anyway?!", I half-yelled at Miles. I don't get why he's so upset about. It's not like Maya cheated on him with me or anything.

"Because it's annoying when guys try to steal my girlfriend.", Miles said bluntly. He didn't even sound shaken. I looked at Maya to see if she'd say anything, but she just sat their. She looked over whelmed.

"Maya, why don't you stick up for yourself. He's being a jerk to you?", I asked her, but she just rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Don't talk to her. You've already done enough.", Miles told me. He then gave me this death glare, that would've killed me if looks could kill.

"Why are you so rude? Are you like jealous of me or something?", I asked Miles. He laughed. He's way to smug.

"I'd never be jealous for someone who ends a relationship by trying to kill themselves.", Miles told me smugly. He smirked. I felt my face redden and get hot. I started to fight back tears. He took it too far. Now it's personal.

"Miles!", Tristan yelled, giving him a glare. Even Maya looked over at Miles for a second and looked a little hurt. I don't have time to deal with him. I got up and walked out of the classroom and to the washroom. I know I'm stronger than this, but that still hurt. I might not be depressed anymore, but still. Miles took it too far, and now it's game on.

**Maya's POV**

I couldn't believe what Miles had just said. Sure I hated Cam and everything, but Miles took it a little far. But on the other hand, Cam did need to get over it. What did he expect, I mean he did come back to degrassi. Oh, well. It's not my problem that's why I stayed out of the fight. I didn't care how many times my name was brought up, I wasn't going to get into it. I'm with Miles and I don't care what Tristan or Cam has to say about it. I like him and that's all that matters.

The rest of the day flew by. Class after class, same old, same old. After that fight this morning, I'm glad the drama was done for the day.

When I got home, I decided to practice my cello. I mean, I did have a big audition in a week. About an hour into practicing, I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!", Katie yelled. I assumed it was just one of her friends, because she didn't say anything else, but then I heard footsteps and felt a presence in the living room. I turned around to see who it was.

"Cam?"

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for! Well it's not where Maya picks, but I will tell you that it's where two people have a long postponed conversation! Hint: The go by the letters of C and M. Haha! Anyway please comment and let me know what you think! Thanks so much for your guys' support. Love all you! I hope you all have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

"Cam?", I asked, turning around surprised. Why was he at my house? Did he really still not get the message?

"We need to talk...", He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. I huffed out a breath to show my annoyance.

"We already talked Cam. I moved on.", I told him bluntly.

"Please Maya. You never have to talk to me again, after this. Just please talk to me now.", Cam pleaded. I rolled my eyes and put my cello back in it's case. I got up and motioned for Cam to sit on the couch with me.

"So what happened?", Cam asked once we sat down.

"With what?", I asked him, a little confused. He had to be more specific.

"Us?", Cam replied, looking at his feet.

"You broke up with me last year.", I told him in an annoyed tone. He was there. Why would he ask me that?

"I know, but I mean now.", Cam said, looking back up at me.

"We're still broken up...", I responded as if it was obvious. Is he stupid or something? He should know that.

"Maya, I'm trying to ask you why you're acting so weird towards me.", He asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I rolled my eyes once again.

"You should know Cam. It's not that hard to figure out.", I said rudely.

"Well I can't figure it out, Maya. I thought you'd be happy to see me.", Cam told me. He sounded frustrated. Oh well, it's not my problem.

"Because I don't like you.", I told him bluntly, looking him straight in the eyes. Maybe now he'd get the hint.

"But why, Maya? What did I do that was so bad?", Cam asked me, confused.

"You broke up with me over text. It was pretty rude if you ask me.", I told him, sharply. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Really?", Cam asked me, but it was more of a statement than question.

"Yeah, and I hate you for it!", I said raising my voice a little. I just wanted him to leave.

"Wow Maya, I can't believe you actually brought that up.", Cam responded, looking down at his feet.

"It's what happened, Cam. You shouldn't be in denial about it.", I told, casually. I'm really starting to think something's wrong with him. Does he not remember last year?

"But you don't understand...", Cam trailed off, still looking down at his feet.

"Understand what? That you lead me on last year, then tossed me aside? That you never really cared about me? That you used me? I have a whole list of things, so I'm pretty sure I understand.", I responded, bitterly. He hurt me so much! How is he so oblivious to it!?

"Maya, of corse I cared about you! Don't say that! I still do!", Cam said, getting a little upset.

"No you didn't! If you did, you wouldn't have left me!", I responded, getting upset too.

"Maya it wasn't my fault!", Cam pleaded. I laughed a little.

"Oh, so suddenly your actions aren't your fault?", I said, laughing. Cam looked at me hurt.

"Maya I was sick!", Cam yelled, getting my attention. He was upset. I could see his eyes tearing up.

"That's no excuse to throw me aside!", I yelled back. I didn't care if he was getting upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I was in the wrong mind set! I was depressed! I thought it was best for everyone if I was gone!", Cam yelled. His eyes were still tearing up.

"Exactly Cam, you didn't think! You don't even know what I went through!", I shouted getting really mad. He had to stop playing the victim card. He's not even the real victim.

"I thought it was in your best interest. I didn't do it to hurt you, or anyone.", Cam replied a little calmer. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you did! I was so hurt last year! I didn't understand anything! I was left with so many questions, and regrets! 'What could I have done to help him?'. 'Why didn't he talk to me?'. My life was turned upside down! My boyfriend had just tried to kill himself! What was I supposed to think?!", I yelled at Cam, who was now looking down again. I began to cry. This was too much. Why was he bringing this up?

"I don't know, Maya.", Cam answered honestly, putting his head in his hands. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I was so sad for so long! Looking for answers! Finally I decided to move on! And now you're ruining it! I was finally happy again! You can't just show up here!", I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean to hurt you.", Cam said, looking up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"It's too late for sorry, Cam! You hurt me so much, and now you're ruining my relationship! I hate you!", I yelled at him. My face redden, and I huffed out a breath. I was madder than ever. He couldn't just say sorry and expect everything to be okay.

"But you used to love me. Love doesn't just go away Maya. Trust me.", Cam told me, calmly. It made me think. Does love go away? I thought mine for Cam had, but had it? No, it had. I love Miles now.

"Well mine did for you a long time ago.", I responded, bluntly.

"But mine didn't for you.", Cam said looking into my eyes.

"Too bad because I hate you!", I shot at him.

"Do you really want to throw everything we had away!? I didn't mean to hurt you Maya! I love you! You're the reason I came back to Degrassi!", Cam exclaimed.

"We have nothing!", I shouted at him. I was so mad.

"Why are you being so harsh!?", Cam yelled. I froze. That was the forth time I heard that. Tori. Tristan. Katie. And now Cam. Was I being harsh?

I started to cry again.

"Maya, this isn't you. You don't need to be somebody you're not.", Cam told me, trying to calm me down.

"I don't know who I am anymore...", I cried. Cam put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!", I sobbed.

"Do you really? Or is that just what you keep telling yourself to heal the wounds? I know I hurt you, but you don't have to pretend to feel differently.", Cam told me. Then he got up and walked out the door. I sat on the couch crying, overwhelmed with emotions. I was so confused with my feelings. Did I still love Cam? Was I in denial? Did I love Miles? Did I put up walls? I didn't even know anymore.

I sobbed and for what felt like the millionth time, Campbell Saunders is the reason I'm crying.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

* * *

**Maya's POV**

That weekend flew by considering I spent most of it crying in my room. I have no idea how to feel right now. My emotions are so jumbled. Should I hate Cam? Should I not hate Cam? I'm honestly so confused.

Once I got to school on Monday, I headed straight to class. Unfortunately, I had French, which means I have to see Cam and Miles. Honestly, I don't want to talk to either one of them. I'm so confused, that it would be better if I could just avoid both of them. When I got there Madame Jean-Aux told us that'd we'd be working in our groups.

"Great.", I thought to myself, as Cam over to Tristan, Miles, and me. As soon as he sat down, Miles gave him the death stare. And he gave it right back. I felt my stomach turn to knots. I could already tell that this was not going to go well.

**Cam's POV**

As soon as I sat down, Miles glared at me. And I glared right back. I'm not letting him intimidate me. I'm standing my ground and not backing down.

"Are you going to cry again, Saunders? Cause Maya's the only girl here today.", Miles asked me, smugly.

"Funny, I thought there were two girls here.", I replied just as smug.

"Looks like Mr. Hot Shot here got better at comebacks.", Miles said bluntly.

"I only use them when I need to. Unlike you.", I told him.

"Let's get to work.", Maya interjected quickly. I could tell she was worried about what was going to happen next. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Are you calling me rude?", Miles asked, getting angry.

"Your words, not mine.", I said leaning back in my chair, putting my hands up. Tristan laughed at my comment.

"It's not funny, Tristan!", Miles shot at Tristan.

"Whatever you say.", Tristan answered still laughing. Miles narrowed his eyes at me.

"You think you're so cool, don't you?", Miles asked me.

"I don't know. You tell me?", I asked him. His face turned red and he huffed out a breath. I couldn't help but laugh. He was getting very upset.

"Just shut up. You're being rude.", Miles shot at me.

"I think your mistaken. You're the rude one.", I shot back.

"You're just so perfect aren't you?", Miles questioned me, rolling his eyes.

"You can answer that.", I said narrowing my eyes at Miles. His face turned redder. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He was getting so mad for some reason. I guess he can't handle his own medicine. Tristan started laughing again when he saw Miles's face.

"Well, you're not. You're a jerk. You also try to steal people's girlfriends.", Miles said, somewhat smugly. He was trying to return to his bad-boy attitude.

"I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend. I'm trying to win back my ex-girlfriend. Two completely different things.", I said, calmly. Tristan started laughing hysterically, and I even got a small laugh out of Maya. I was on fire today! Miles huffed out an angry breath and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Not really.", Miles mumbled. I guess he was too mad to actually talk to me.

"Sure they are!", I reassured him. He looked up at me and suddenly slammed his hands on the desk. His face was even redder than before and he was huffing so hard, that he sounded like a bull. Miles stood up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Listen, Saunders! You-", He started, but Maya cut him off.

"Miles stop!", She yelled at him. He jerked his head towards her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?", He asked her, sounding confused and mad.

"That's enough Miles.", Maya told him. She sounded calm, but she looked furious.

"Maya? Why are you taking his side?", Miles asked her, angrily.

"I'm not.", Maya said in her calm tone.

"Then why are you telling me to stop?", Miles shot at Maya.

"Cam didn't do anything wrong, just stop and sit down.", Maya said calmly, but with her eyes narrowed at him. She looked very angry.

"But Maya-", Miles started, but was cut off once again.

"I said sit down!", Maya yelled at him this time. I was surprised that she spoke to him like that. I was even more surprised that she was somewhat defending me. Last week she told me she hated me. We all opened our textbooks and got to work on our project. Nobody talked though. We all sat in silence.

**Maya's POV**

Miles was really making me mad. Why did he keep attacking Cam like that? Sure Cam was being rude too, but Miles just got so mad at Cam. I had to stop it before it got too far. I'm still so confused with my feelings. I'm almost considering giving Cam a chance. But probably not. I just don't know.

We sat in silence for the rest of the period and worked on our project. After the bell rang, I was putting my books in my bag, when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the hall. I looked up to see Miles.

"We need to talk about what just happened!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you all think! The next few chapters will be drama filled and exciting! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! It means so much! Please let me know who you want Maya to end up with! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for all the support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

Miles pulled me outside the classroom and into the hall.

"What do you want?", I asked him.

"I want to know why you were standing up for Cam?!", Miles said as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes. He gets so jealous.

"All I did was tell you to stop...", I responded.

"But he was being rude too! Why would you embarrass me like that!? I'm you're BOYFRIEND, Maya.", Miles said, sharply.

"Because I didn't like how you were acting.", I told him, simply.

"But Cam was acting exactly the same!", Miles exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath, to show my annoyance. Why did Miles always compare himself and Cam?

"It's just what I thought.", I told Miles.

"It's what you always think! You always take his side! Either you hate him or you don't!", Miles shouted, with his face reddening. He was getting so upset.

"I don't hate him...", I started.

"So you like him!", Miles shouted at me. He looked so mad. I've never seen him like this. He needed to calm down.

"Not like that. Only as a friend.", I said, calmly.

"Maya, you're so indecisive! Last week you couldn't even look at him and now he's your best friend? Pick one!", Miles yelled at me.

"Miles, I'm just friends with him! You're my boyfriend!", I told him, hoping it would calm him down.

"I don't trust you being friends with him!", Miles told me, harshly. I looked at him surprised. Why wouldn't he trust me?

"Why don't you trust me?!", I shouted, a little taken back.

"Because you guys have too much history. Friends will turn into something more.", Miles said, bluntly.

"I'd never cheat on you. I love you, Miles. You're my boyfriend! Not Cam! We've been over this!", I told him. Miles is really frustrating me. Why does he think I'd cheat on him? We already talked about this!

"Well I think you would. So, as your boyfriend I forbid you to be friends with Cam.", Miles told me, bluntly. I laughed. Who does he think he is?

"You can't forbid me.", I said laughing. He had to be kidding.

"I can and I will.", Miles said, seriously. I guess he wasn't kidding.

"Miles, it's my choice. I can be friends with whoever I want.", I told him, starting to get mad.

"Not if you're going out with me. I'm your boyfriend.", Miles told me.

"Well I don't want a boyfriend who tries to control me!", I shouted at him. Now I was mad! He can't be in charge of me! I'm a person, not a dog!

"Well, I don't want a girlfriend that I can't trust! So you need to not be friends with Cam!", Miles shouted back. This was it.

"Well, good, because we're so done!", I yelled at him then stormed off. I can't believe he said that to me! I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't even bother to turned around. Why would he treat me like that?! It's ridiculous! Miles doesn't own me! He makes me so mad!

I was standing at my locker getting books out when I felt a presence next to me. I looked over and saw Cam.

"Is everything okay?", He asked me, looking concerned.

"Everything's just great!", I said, angrily shoving books into my locker.

"Everything doesn't look great.", Cam stated. I sighed.

"Miles and I had a fight and broke up.", I spit out. Cam looked confused.

"Why? I thought you really liked him.", Cam asked me.

"He tried to tell me who I could and couldn't be friends with.", I told him.

"Oh, well I can't say I'm surprised.", Cam replied.

"And why is that?", I said a little offended. Who is he to talk about Miles?

"He's a jerk to you, Maya!", Came blurted out.

"No, he's not. He just gets jealous.", I said, standing up for Miles. I might be mad at him, but I still care about him.

"He's a jerk to everyone!", Cam stated.

"No he's not. You just need to get to know him!", I told him. I don't understand why Cam is so anti Miles. I thought Cam was supposed to be the good guy?

"Tori, Tristan, Zig, and Katie seem to agree with me! None of us get why you're even with him.", Cam told me.

"You have no right to judge Miles!", I shouted. I was even more upset. Cam just can't barge in here and tell me what he think about Miles. He's known him for like two weeks!

"Why not? He treats you horrible! And he's not even nice! He's a jerk to us all! Why would you go out with someone like that?", Cam asked me. I could not believe he just said that.

"Well, my original first choice wasn't exactly available at that moment!", I shouted at Cam.

"So I'm your first choice?", Cam smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Last year and at the beginning of this year? Yeah. But now? No. Neither of you are.", I said, bluntly.

"But Maya, Miles is a jerk! He's just using you!", Cam pleaded.

"And you're just as bad!", I said before storming away. I'm seriously so mad at Miles and Cam. They're both such idiots.

**Cam's POV**

I leaned against the lockers and huffed out a breath. I could not believe that just happened. I thought I was making progress with Maya, and now I took ten steps backwards! I was about to start walking to my next class, when I heard someone call out my name.

"Saunders. We need to have a little chat."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Stayed tuned for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
